This application requests sponsorship of the printing and distribution of a book entitled "The Postnatal Development of the Rat Skull." The volume provides detailed illustration and description of morphological changes in the skull based upon conventional anatomic techniques (Part I) and in vivo bone marking with anthraquinone dyes (Part II). In Part I, developmental osteology and regional anatomy are demonstrated by photographs, drawing and text descriptions of intact and disarticulated crania and mandibles at 1, 15 and 60 days of age. In Part II, a longitudinal vital staining method employing alizarin red S and acid alizarin blue BB is used to demonstrate the sites of apposition and resorption. Comparable sections through skulls of different ages are presented to show mechanisms of growth responsible for morphologic change. By combination of these methods, the postnatal anatomy and developmental pattern of a mammalian skull is comprehensively illustrated and described for the first time. The material has been organized into a book of 351 illustrations and legend pages and 615 text pages. As a novel demonstration method, 179 of the illustrations showing the patterns of vital staining have been reproduced in the form of 120 full-color 35mm transparancies that can be removed and projected. The book is thus a reference source for students of craniofacial development and depicts the mammalian species most widely used in research. Upon the basis of interaction with five (5) non-profit publishing firms, the authors have selected the University of Michigan Press to print and distribute this volume. The Application is for a subvention of printing costs of the book by the University of Michigan Press and for travel expenses of the authors incident to galley and page proofing and, possibly, for a press inspection. The completed manuscript is submitted with this Application. Sets of 35mm transparencies for each of 1450 copies have been prepared under a previous National Library of Medicine grant (NIH-LM 00616).